


The Magic of Smoak

by corinnemaree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Practical Magic AU, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smoak's are a family of witches, but this family is unlike other witch families; they have a curse placed on them. A curse to any man that ever dare love a Smoak, and have them love them in return, is doomed to die. Tragedy strikes the family, and they move to Starling City to start new. Felicity Smoak doesn't want to go through another heartbreak. But, when she meets Oliver Queen, or The Arrow, as Starling City know him, will the spell she cast finally be coming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a Practical Magic AU and I am trash cause I haven't stopped watching it and it's basically ruined me tbh. You don't actually have to know the movie to get it, I explain most of it but still, watch it when you can (it's on youtube if that helps). I am so looking forward to writing the rest of this, and to see where it leads me. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. xx

_The Smoak name had been cursed for centuries._

Felicity Smoak, you see, is from a long line of witches. One of the oldest family of witches to ever exist. When she was young, her mother would tell her stories about their great ancestors, but her favourite one of all, was the first witch of their family.

Meghan Smoak, was the first witch and one of the most powerful witches to exist. Unfortunately for her, she was an outcast but loved many men. She fell in love with one man in particular, who promised to leave his wife for her. But, as days grew longer, the wanting stronger, and her belly growing larger with his child, it was evident that he wasn’t going to come to her.

Meghan cast a spell to prevent herself from falling in love again. As her grief grew, the spell turned into a curse. A curse that, if any man fell in love with a Smoak woman, and she were to love him in return, he would die.

There was always a sign, of course, of when a man was soon to die. The ticking of the beetle. The Death Watch Beetle always ticked when the man a Smoak woman loved was about to die.

Felicity’s mother, Donna, was a woman who loved Felicity’s father dearly. One day, he was there, and the next, he was not. Maybe it was the fact that two Smoak women loved him so much, or maybe it was just the right time for the death beetle to arrive. They couldn’t be sure.

Felicity swore that she would never fall in love. She couldn’t bare the heartbreak. So she made a spell. One to call her ‘true-love’ to her.

_He will hear my call a mile away_

_He will whistle my favourite song_

_He can ride a motorcycle_

_He can fly through the air_

_He will be marvelously kind_

_His favourite shape is an arrow_

_He will have blue eyes and a dragon as a pet_

“Sweetheart, a man like that couldn’t possibly exist.” Donna said, helping Felicity collect flowers into a bowl. They sat on their back porch for a while, waiting for the right time to release the flowers and the spell to work.

“Exactly. I don’t want to die of heartbreak.” Felicity nodded, and then cast the flowers into the air. They caught the wind and flew to find the man she was searching for. She was a child when she made that spell, and it had yet to come true, so she was thankful for that much. He could never break her heart if he didn’t exist.

But Donna’s heartbreak for Felicity’s father caused a rift between them. Felicity loved her mother, but her mother was too scared to love again. She was learning to though; slowly. Their home in Vegas was small, too confining for two witches. They were considering moving until, one day, Felicity met Cooper Seldon. She was 20. They fell hard and so beautifully in love. They got married months after meeting and eventually had two girls, Emma and Charlotte. They were twins, and the most notable thing about their difference was their hair colour. Emma had mousy brown hair, and Charlotte was a glowing blonde haired little girl.

Emma and Charlotte were Felicity’s pride and joy. She loved them more than anything. At least, she thought she did. Until the beetle came. Felicity looked everywhere in the house, trying to find this little black beetle. It had to be wrong, she couldn’t lose him. She was never supposed to fall in love. And then it stopped. Just as it started, and the ticking becoming more erratic; it just stopped. Felicity’s chest ached, hoping for the best, but she knew better.

When the knock came to door, Felicity fell to the ground. She didn’t have to guess what had happened, she felt it. The police officers explained that Cooper got into an car accident and died on impact. There was nothing they could do.

They officially left Vegas the day after the funeral. Felicity couldn’t bare to stay. They moved back to the town where the Smoak magic was the strongest. Starling City. Felicity, Donna, Emma and Charlotte all lived together in a big house. The bigger, the better, for the Smoak witches.

Six years passed by, the girls were in their first few years of school and Felicity was looking for work. She studied in computer programming; it was the closest thing to magic she could think of. It came naturally to her, the tech side of it all, but now, it was time to actually find a job. Which was taking longer than Felicity had hoped.

Emma and Charlotte sat on the floor, doing their homework in front of the TV. Felicity whirled around the spoon in her glass, leaving it to focus on the girls, but the spoon continued to stir. The TV began with breaking news about the vigilante known as The Arrow.

“He was last seen on foot, police say he is wearing-” Felicity rolled her eyes, not wanting to her children to hear it.

“Mute.” She said, waving her hand in front of the TV. The girls whined and Felicity’s mouth dropped open in surprise, not expecting her girls to get so upset over a muted television.

“Mom! We like the vigilante, he’s fun. He can fly around.” Emma said, jumping up from the floor and running up onto the couch, her arms out stretched as though to mimic an aeroplane.

“I used to dream of a man who could fly, but I gave those up a long time ago.” Felicity muttered under her breath, getting up and picking up Emma, collecting her in her arms. She touched her nose against Emma’s and she giggled in response.

“We know. We read your spell book.” Charlotte said and Felicity gasped, looking between Emma and Charlotte. They both giggled.

“Girls, you know you’re not allowed to go through my old spell books, you’ll never know what you might find.” She warned them both with a look of disapproval. Felicity sat down on the couch, cuddling up with Emma, patting the seat next to her for Charlotte, and she hopped up from the floor to sit next to Felicity. She kissed both of their foreheads. As much as she didn’t like the fact they went through her things, it made her feel like a good mother, like they wanted to be like her. She sighed before waving to the TV again. “Sound.” She muttered and the girls cheered. Donna came into the house holding a letter, practically jumping up and down as she saw Felicity.

“Dear, look, something special has arrived!” She squeaked, and Felicity’s brow raised.

“Mom, what is this?” Felicity asked, tearing open the letter her mother gave her.

“I sent in an application for you to that company, Queen Consolidated.” Donna explained and Felicity looked at the letter, skimming it slightly.

“And this would be?” She asked, not taking her eyes from the paper.

“You’re hired, sweetie!” Her mother yelled, and Felicity looked up in surprise. She couldn’t believe her mother did that for her. Felicity wanted to be normal but her mother always looked down on it, not really wanting to hide the fact that she was a witch. To do this, her mother was finally letting Felicity live the normal life she wanted. She wanted Felicity to be happy again.

“Mommy! You’ve got a job!” Charlotte and Emma hugged her tightly. And Felicity smiled brightly to her mother. She mouthed ‘Thank you’, and Donna nodded. Felicity tore her daughters away, just to look at them as she was going to lay down some new rules.

“Sweeties, I swore when we moved here that things were going to be normal.” She looked between them, and sighed a little. “So no magic. No casting. No spells.” She said and she knew the girls would be upset.

“But Nanna Donna said-” Emma started, but Felicity quickly interrupted.

“No ‘Nanna Donna said this’, or ‘Nanna Donna said that’. We are Smoaks, and we don’t use magic unless completely necessary.” Felicity looked up at Donna, who raised her hands in defence of herself. Felicity gave a small smirk to her mother.

“You stir your coffee every morning using magic.” Charlotte reminded Felicity. Felicity bit her lip but tried to play off her smart daughter’s observation.

“You’re too young. End of discussion, please.” Felicity acted like the adult, but glanced up to her mother who nodded at her. “Brownies for dinner?” She whispered to the girls and they erupted into cheers, chasing each other to the kitchen.

“You spoil those girls.” Donna smirked, offering her hand to Felicity. She took it, and went to her mother’s side, holding onto her hand tightly and leaning her head on her shoulder.

*~*~*

Felicity had been working for Queen Consolidated for a week or so. Once Felicity had solved a major meltdown of the system on her second day, people had been coming to her more often, so she was busy with programs and getting calls to her office every few minutes or so.

She was on the top floor where the conference room was. They were having trouble with the projector so she went up to help. Turns out it just wasn’t plugged in. Felicity was waiting at the elevator, looking through some notes and requests she had gotten through her emails. The elevator dinged, and she stepped forward, not thinking anyone was going to come out. It was when she ran into a big wall of hunk that she realised she was wrong.

“I’m so sorry.” Felicity said, the pen dropping from her mouth. She looked at who exactly she ran into. He had sparkling blue eyes, light brown hair and pinned together in a grey suit. He was big, in terms of athletic size, Felicity wondered if he flexed, would all his clothes fall off. That’s inappropriate. She doesn’t even know his name and she’s imagining that scene playing out. He stared at her, stunned for a moment, like he was trying to formulate the right words in his head. She was a little at awe too. She felt her heart racing, like it needed to be closer to this person, that it _needed_ this guy.

“Completely my fault, should really look before I walk out of an elevator.” He chuckled, but as his words faded, his dazed look return as the two just stared at each other. It felt fine to just look at him, take him in for who he was.

“Mr Queen, the meeting is about to start.” His bodyguard whispered to him, and his response was something like, “Thank you Diggle.”

“Oh, Mr Queen, I’m so sorry. I’m new here, I didn’t know who you were.” Felicity shut her eyes, embarrassed that she just ran straight into her boss and was imagining him with his clothes off. Very, very inappropriate.

“It’s fine. No harm done. Who are you?” He brushed off his suit before his hand touched her shoulder. A rush went down her spine, making her shiver. Her hands began to burn.

“I’m Felicity Smoak. New IT.” She cleared her throat, tugging on the ID badge. He stared at her again, but he didn’t respond for a moment.

“Right.” He muttered slowly, barely even letting the words escape his lips. His bodyguard took the back of his elbow and ushered him towards the conference room. Felicity nodded and bit her lip. “Uh, Miss Smoak?” She heard over her shoulder. Oliver was still looking at her and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Felicity.” She corrected. He tucked his hands into his pants.

“Felicity, I have to see you later on today, around 3pm. I need some help with my laptop.” She nodded, making a mental note to touch up her make-up a little before he came.

“I’ll keep the time free, Mr Queen.” She smiled again.

“Please, just call me Oliver.” He smiled back, and Felicity’s heart did a little somersault in her chest. He went into the conference room, and Felicity let out a small sigh. She was getting in over her head here. But just looking at him made her feel something strange, something exciting.

*~*~*

Felicity waited for five long hours for Oliver to come down. Every hour passed, his bodyguard, John Diggle, would call her, letting her know that Oliver would be done in the next hour. Then the next hour. Then the next. Until finally, at 8pm, he told her to just go home. She was irritated now. He may have been her boss, but he shouldn’t let her stay there for hours on end.

She packed up her things and called her mother. “I’m coming home now. I was supposed to meet my boss today, but he kept pushing back the meeting and just cancelled it after 5 hours of me waiting.” She was cursing Oliver, not literally, but she wish she could at that moment. Donna sounded a bit distressed on the other end, so Felicity asked what was wrong.

“Honey, Charlotte’s come down with a fever. I was thinking of giving her some of my herbs.” Donna suggested but Felicity protested strongly.

“Mom, it’s times like these that we should move with the times. I’m going to get Charlotte some medicine.” She reassured her mother and Felicity heard Donna sigh on the end.

“Just, make sure you stay safe. Cast if you need to.” She urged Felicity, who just laughed at the request.

“Okay, fine. But promise me you won’t try to put a spell on Charlotte. The last time you tried to do her hair you knocked out one of her loose teeth. I’m still not sure how you did it, but you did. Just make sure you call me if she gets any worse.” Felicity said, astonished at her mother’s ability to screw the little things up. Her mother was such an amazing woman, but not a superb witch. She didn’t cast enough to perfect some spells.

Felicity went to the corner store near her work, picking up some child cough medicine and began to head home. She tucked the small bottle in her handbag and headed down an alleyway that would get her home faster. As she walked down the alley, she saw a man come out from behind the shadows, flicking a knife out of his pocket and she froze.

“Give me your money. Now.” The man demanded, the knife pointing at her. She didn’t know what to do. Should she cast and let this guy know she’s a witch? Maybe he was on drugs and thought he was going on some wild trip? She couldn’t trust him to be. She simply put her hands up in defence, but as soon as she did, a green arrow shoot through the sky and knocked the knife out of his hand. Felicity looked up, and saw the Arrow standing at the top of the fire escape.

“Get out of here.” The Arrow warned, aiming another arrow at the man, but Felicity didn’t move. She saw what else the criminal had on him. A gun was tucked in his front pocket, and she watched as his hands quickly went to the piece.

“I will shoot her.” The man said, his voice shaken and scared.

“Don’t do this. She’s done nothing wrong.” The vigilante’s voice was strong and was not going to let something happen to her.

“Let me go and I won’t shoot her.” The man barked. The Arrow’s bow wavered, but Felicity gave a small nod, as though to tell him to keep his bow up.

“I can’t do that.” The vigilante persisted but it just seemed to fuel the criminals rage. The bullets came flying at her, the sharp yell of ‘ _NO_!’, echoed from the vigilante. Felicity’s heart began to burn, telling her exactly what to do. She raised her hands, and as her fingers extended suddenly, the bullets stopped, Felicity’s breath hitching. _Oh, no_. The criminal and the vigilante had both seen her and what she had done. She had to get out of there.

She threw her hand to the air between her and the criminal, tossing him against the wall behind him. She looked up at the vigilante, his eyes never leaving her. Felicity didn’t know what was wrong with her, because her feet weren’t moving. She wanted to run, she needed to run, and she stayed there looking at him.

She wanted to walk towards him, find out who he was underneath the hood, have him all to herself. She needed to be near him; everything in her burned for him. Her hands clenched, and she could have sworn she let out a soft whimper. Then he jumped down to the first stairs on the long fire escape, and she was snapped out of her trance.

She moved quickly, not looking back for a minute in case it would slow her down. She kept moving. Just moving. She didn’t even know if she was heading the way home, she just hoped she could hear the call of her daughters. And then, she was home, standing at the bottom of the stairs, not even realising she was there. She walked up the stairs in a daze, not feeling her legs move up the stairs, and entering her home.

Felicity didn’t hear her mother, or what she was asking her, she just remembered walking up the stairs to Charlotte’s room and giving her the medicine she had bought. Why did she not want to leave the vigilante? She hadn’t cast a spell, and nor did her mother; Felicity would have known. Felicity was a stronger witch than her mother, and she would have been able to sense a spell on her.

This was something odd. And Felicity needed to see the vigilante again. Just to know what was going on.

 

***

 

Oliver watched the woman run away, but he couldn’t let her go that easily. He just couldn’t. When he looked at her, his heart pounded, like it was aching to touch her. He didn’t even understand what she had done, what was even happening, but when he got to the ground and saw the man unconscious, Oliver didn’t care; he had to find her. He shot an arrow to the top of the building and grappled his way to the top.

He had to keep up with her without being seen. He kept running, his chest telling him exactly where to go, even when he lose sight of her. He jumped across rooftops, the occasional yell from Diggle in his ear. He finally shut it off just so he could listen to what his chest was telling him. He begged him to keep going. _To find her_.

Then, it told him to stop. He was in the middle of a bunch of houses, standing on someone’s rooftop, and then his heart told him to look across the street. He did as it told him. He peered over the side, and saw her. She was racing up to the stairs of a home, children’s toys littering her garden. She was a mother. But she seemed so familiar.

She turned around as she stopped at the bottom of her stairs. Her beautiful blonde hair tossing over her shoulder, the glimmer of her glasses catching a street light. And then Oliver knew. But it couldn’t be. It couldn’t possibly be her. The IT from that morning. Felicity Smoak. She was so beautiful that he lost his concentration. At least, that was what he thought. He watched her walk into her house, turning once before shutting the door. It was her.

This woman would be the death of him, and he didn’t care how. 

 


	2. Trouble Is Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for loving the first chapter. So, here is the second. It might seemed a little rushed, but I want to get into the juicy stuff. I’d just like to say this is a mess, especially with the canon timeline, so basically forget it exists right now, it’s kind of in the middle of season 2 and season 3 with season 1 symbolism scattered in there. Yes, it’s a mess. I know that. I hope you like it though.   
> Enjoy xx

“Charlotte, put on your shoes or you’ll be late for school!” Felicity yelled, hearing the pitter-patter of her two girls in the morning. She was desperate for a coffee. She hadn’t gotten much sleep that night, the constant feeling of her heart begging to look outside, just a glimpse. Felicity didn’t want to do that, scared of what she might see. Felicity noticed the two little shoes resting by her daughter’s door, and Charlotte’s footsteps going down the stairs. “Charlotte Donna, I swear if I have to find you and put these shoes on you, I will be so mad with you.” Felicity yelled again, hearing the sudden giggle from her daughter. Felicity was still in her pajamas, a jacket tied around her to keep her warm. If she was driving the girls and didn’t have to get out of the car, was it really that much of a worry what she wore?

Felicity rolled her eyes, still hearing the giggles, before she whirled her finger above the shoes. They tip-toed until finally skidding off down the stairs, and eventually find Charlotte’s feet. They strapped onto her feet and she groaned slightly. “No fair, Mom!” Charlotte whined. Felicity was getting her bag when her mother stopped her at the door.

“Wait at the gate girls!” Felicity called after the girls who had rushed out the door. They were up near the white gate and stopped, waiting for Felicity. Donna looked at her concerned.

“Honey, why is there a list of flowers and herbs on the kitchen table?” She asked in a hush tone, making sure that the girls wouldn’t hear them whatsoever.

“I need to cast a protection spell on the house,” Felicity whispered back and Donna’s brow creased.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Her hand gripped onto Felicity’s elbow. The sudden feeling felt wrong, like no one should be touching her. Donna must have felt it too because as soon as quickly as her hand touched Felicity, it took about the same time to take it away.

“I’ll explain when I get home. Do you need the car again today?” Felicity tried to play it off, like she didn’t feel her chest aching every time she breathed.

“Yeah, to pick up the girls, but sweetie are you-” Donna started again, but Felicity started to walk down the stairs already.

“Be home soon Mom!” She called behind her. Felicity let out a small whimper, her eyes drawn to a building above theirs. A dark shadow was at the top of the building, quickly hiding itself away. Felicity felt pulled after it, like she should follow it, but as Emma tugged on her hand, she was drawn back to her children.

**_***_ **

This was wrong. Oliver shouldn’t be doing this. It was wrong and morally disrespectful. But he couldn’t help it. He had to make sure she was okay, make sure that she was as perfect as she was the day before. Felicity Smoak. _Felicity_.

What had she done to him. He met her briefly and she took up every thought within him. But it was like she was calling him for years, his heart suddenly felt at ease whenever she looked at him, and when she turned away, his heart pulled towards her. He had never felt his heart so relaxed whenever he would look at her. She was something special.

Her front door opened, two little girls went running out, looking behind them to the door as they reached the gate. Then Felicity walked out, and everything seemed to stand still except for her. She looked graceful, her legs wandering, taking their times down the steps.

And then she looked up and Oliver peered over the edge, his chest going tight. As she looked at him, he knew he wasn’t being discrete. He walked away from the edge, just enough so she couldn’t see him, but he could just see the top her hair. It was like she was  the sun, he needed to know it’s warmth to survive. He wanted to keep following her, but Felicity’s affection for the two children made him think of who they might be. Daughters, maybe? He didn’t want to scare her or her girls by following them. Which, now that he was thinking about it, sounded creepy. He needed to go to work.

**_***_ **

“Thank you Daphne, my Mom and I have to clean up some glass. Got broken into last night.” Felicity lied. Her neighbour had a daughter, Maddy, in Emma and Charlotte’s class. She was a very kind young mother, like Felicity, and had offered to take the girls to school. “My mother can pick them up, so don’t worry. But thank you again.” Felicity said before kissing their foreheads. The three girls hopped into the back of Daphne’s minivan and drove off down the street.

Felicity wandered back inside, her mother standing in the kitchen, crunching herbs and gathering flowers for the spell. They didn’t waste time, pouring their concoction along the top of door frames, window sills, and any other entrance to the house. It was simple, they chanted in latin about protecting the home from harm and from anyone that would mean them harm.

Donna, however, was more interested in finding out what was wrong with Felicity. She didn’t particularly want to explain, but her mother had far better magic of the mind then Felicity did so there was no point in arguing. Felicity explained what happened when she left the office, how she was attacked and her feelings towards the Arrow, feeling drawn to him.

“And I don’t know if he followed me or not.” Felicity explained, tying her hair back into a slick ponytail. She placed her glasses on, moving them up the ridge of her nose. She wasn’t used to wearing her glasses all that often, but when she did, she tended to scrunch her nose at the sensation. Most of the time, a temporary spell could help her out, but she needed her glasses, she knew that.

“Are you scared?” Donna asked, handing Felicity a piece of toast. Felicity took it and placed it between her teeth, still trying to sneak on her heels. She was getting ready for work, finally changed into a skirt and work shirt and just the right amount of make up.

“No. I trust him. But I don’t even know who he is.” Felicity said, the piece of toast still muffling her words.

“What’s wrong?” Donna asked, sensing that there was something more on Felicity’s mind. She sighed, ripping the piece of toast and eating it in defeat. She chewed on the piece quickly, swallowing it before looking at her mother again.

“I think I saw him this morning but I can’t be sure. I sent the girls with Daphne next door, I couldn’t risk them getting hurt even if I trust this guy.” She wanted to trust this guy, everything in her told her to, but logic was there saying the most obvious sign ‘ _HE’S BEEN FOLLOWING YOU AND IS STALKING YOU, YOU NEED TO BE SCARED’_. She wasn’t.

“Honey, this sounds like some serious trouble. I’ll contact some other covens but don’t expect much. We’re the family usually knows the most stuff.” Donna smirked, and Felicity nodded, taking her toast, her handbag along with it, and racing out the door. She needed to get to work.

“I know. I’ve gotta go to work.” Felicity called over her shoulder, waving to her mother like she did when she was at school.

**_*~*~*_ **

Felicity sat in her office that morning, trying to forget that there was someone following her, but since she saw him on the rooftop, there wasn’t a single sight of him. Felicity typed away at her station when she suddenly heard a knock on her door. She hadn’t even looked up yet and her heart was speeding up. She thought, for just a second, that it was the Arrow, but it was just Oliver Queen.

He smiled brightly as he entered her office with a laptop under his arm. “Mr Queen. I was expecting you yesterday.” Felicity smirked, teasing him slightly. She didn’t know why she felt comfortable doing that. She shouldn’t have. They met just the once, but it felt _right_ to be kind and playful with him.

“Sorry, I got caught up. Is that your way of saying you missed me?” He grinned and Felicity tried to hide the fact she was biting her lip. She ducked her head before smiling back at Oliver.

“If you want to put it that way. What can I do for you?” She leaned forward on her desk and was ready for the technical challenge ahead. Oliver took the laptop from under his arm and handed it over to Felicity.

“My laptop keeping...dying on me. Can you work out what’s wrong with it?” He asked, but as Felicity examined it, her brow raised. This laptop was dying alright.

“Uh, yeah. I’ve found your problem. It’s riddled with bullet holes.” Felicity turned the laptop around, showing the back and the bullet holes plastered along its back.

“No idea how that could have happened.” Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, not being discrete in the slightest.

“Okay. Nice lie. Listen, I can get you a new battery and your hard drive should be intact.” Felicity just rolled her eyes. She didn’t bother asking about the lie, just that she knew it was one. She smiled at Oliver who seemed a bit surprised.

“That’s amazing. Thanks for that.” He smiled back, her heart rate picking up. She didn’t even know why it kept doing that, but for the first time in a long time, it stopped aching. “Can I get you anything?” Oliver asked, turning back from the door to look at her. Now she was surprised.

“A boss has never asked me that before.” She scoffed, and Oliver chuckled lightly.

“I’m not just any boss. So, anything?” He asked again and Felicity knew she was blushing.

“I would kill for a coffee later.” She muttered, her finger lacing her bottom lip, biting lightly onto the tip.

“As fast as I can. Which might end up being this afternoon. Also, here’s my number if you ever need to reach me about my personal requests.” Oliver stepped forward, walking up to her desk and writing down a number quickly on a notepad. He winked at her before he left and Felicity swore her heart skipped a beat. Her heart seemed to travel along with him, following him as he left the room.  

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” She muttered as he left. She leant her head down on her desk, groaning slightly at her gorgeous boss and her ability to act like an idiot whenever he was around.

**_*~*~*_ **

It was later in the afternoon, Felicity was waiting for her mother to call her with news that they had gotten home. She wasn’t expecting Oliver to actually show up, how ridiculous would that be. Felicity kept working, when a knock came to her door. In rushed her two girls and her mother staying by the door. The girls immediately hugged Felicity, embracing her tightly. “Mom, what are you doing here?” Felicity asked after kissing their foreheads in greeting.

“I have a date, can you look after the girls?” Donna said in a giddy tone. She did look ready for a date, a tight blue dress hugging her.

“That’s what you’re supposed to be doing.” Felicity whispered angrily. She still had a bit more work to do and didn’t need to be distracted by her girls.

“Honey. I have a date. I haven’t had a date for nearly 5 years. I deserve a date.” Donna explained. It was true, ever since coming to Starling City, either of them had yet to have a date. Donna was a woman who liked to go out on dates, and she hadn’t had one in a very long time. She did deserve one.

“Fine. But really, dating right now? With all the stuff going on?” Felicity said again, still worried about her girls.

“I will get whatever date I can, sweetie.” Donna came into the room, kissing Felicity’s cheek and exiting the room. Another knock came to the door and Felicity rolled her eyes at her mother.

“Mom, what did you for-” She said looking up at the door finally and saw Oliver, with a coffee in his hand. She sprung up from her seat, startling the girls. “Oliver, hi!” She nervously said. The girls looked up at Felicity, wondering what was going on. “Girls. This is Mr Queen. He’s my boss.” She explained and Emma curtsied in front of Oliver. He bent down to their level.

“I’m Emma.” She said confidently. Her sister, however, stayed curled against Felicity’s leg. Felicity touched Charlotte’s back.

“I’m Charlotte.” Charlotte muttered against Felicity’s leg.

“I’m Oliver. It’s nice to meet you girls.” He smiled at them, then his gaze met Felicity’s. He stood up again, a slight raise of his brow accompanied his smile.

“I’m sorry. My mother had to drop them off for some reason.” Felicity tried to explain but Oliver interrupted her with his own question.

“So, they’re yours?” He asked, and Felicity nodded.

“Yeah.” She simply stated, Charlotte hugging into Felicity’s thigh.

“You and your husband must be very proud.” Oliver’s jaw clenched slightly and Felicity felt a sting go up her spine. A sting of attraction.

“He was.” Felicity avoided meeting his gaze. It wasn’t the fact that she was talking about her past love in front of her handsome boss, but more so that she felt bad for mentioning Cooper. She didn’t understand why though. He shouldn’t care. He was her boss and she was his employee.

“He’s not -” He started to ask.

“He, uh, he died.” Felicity interrupted him quickly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Oliver avoided her eye this time, the two of them becoming slightly uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

“It’s okay.” She scoffed and Emma tugged on Oliver’s free hand.

“She wished for someone else anyway.” She loudly whispered to him, to which he looked up to Felicity in surprise.

“Emma!” Felicity wanted to die inside, tackle her little girl playfully but mostly die inside. She was embarrassed. It wasn’t like he knew, but Felicity felt like he did.

“Do you ride a motorcycle?” Charlotte finally emerged from Felicity’s thigh and went up to Oliver. He bent down and nodded slowly.

“Eh, yes, I do, actually.” A slight smirk picking up as he looked at the girls.

“Can we go on a trip?” Emma asked excitedly, and Oliver looked up at Felicity, seeing her worried face that she didn’t mean to give, but as a mother, things like this made her worried.

“Uh, I don’t think you’re old enough.” He said quickly. Emma began pulling on his arm, jumping up and down slightly. Even Charlotte was joining in.

“What’s your favourite shape?” Emma asked, Oliver chuckled confusedly.

“Hmm, let me think.” He said, rubbing his chin in an over dramatic fashion, which made the girls laugh. “An Arrow.” He finally said. The girls practically screamed, going to Felicity and pulling on both of her hands. They were tugging her either side like she was a pulley system or something.

“Mommy! Mommy!” The girls said in unison. She bent down, kissing their heads and ushering them behind her desk.

“Girls. Can you go do your homework. Go on.” She said and the girls groaned, but as soon as she gave them the look, they did as they were told. Ah, the look. A mother’s greatest invention.

“Should I ask about what that was about?” Oliver rose and Felicity put her hands behind her back, letting them fiddle with each other. She bit her lip before letting a hand rest on her forehead.

“The girls found a journal I had when I was a kid. I wrote about my dream guy. They must think you’re it.” She explained in a laugh, her cheeks burning red. How embarrassing to explain all of this to your boss.

“Well, I’m glad I’m ticking some categories.” He flirted. _He flirted_. He didn’t try to hide it. “Your coffee, by the way.” Oliver said, extending the cup to her and exiting the room. He gave one glance over his shoulder before finally leaving.

“We like him.” Charlotte called out to Felicity and she gave a dreamy sigh. She sat at her desk when Emma came up to her.

“Since Nanna Donna is dating, can’t you?” She whispered and Felicity gave a small laugh.

**_*~*~*_ **

A few weeks had passed, Felicity seeing Oliver every so often. She liked seeing Oliver. He made everything fun, made her feel less out of place then she usually would. She hadn’t received any more visits from the Arrow, which was good, but it made Felicity feel like she was in danger constantly. He wasn’t looking out for her, and it was scary. She pushed the thoughts from her mind. She was walking to her office this particular morning, some papers in her hands, her handbag digging into the inside of her arm, and not paying much attention. She gave one look up and saw Diggle and Oliver at his side.

“Hi Diggle.” She tried to wave, but her papers started to slide out of her hands, crashing to the floor. She gave a small groan before bending down to pick them up. Diggle and Oliver went over to her, helping her pick up the scattered papers.

“Felicity. How are the girls treating you?” Diggle asked and Felicity laughed in response. She put the paper pile down, trying to smooth out her skirt.

“I’m ready to pull out my hair, but what else is new.” She laughed and Diggle gave a small chuckle. She looked up to Diggle who gave her a pile of papers, took them, and looked to Oliver who gave her the last stack. Her breath got caught in her throat.

“Felicity.” Oliver said and Diggle took his queue, getting up and taking a position nearby but out of the conversation.

“Oliver. Hi.” Felicity tucked some hair behind her ear. She stood, collecting all the papers in her hand. Oliver’s hand caught her elbow, as though he was scared she would fall over.

“Can I have a word?” He asked politely.

“Sure.” She nodded and waited for him to speak, but he seemed nervous. “What’s up?” She asked, trying to see if that would help him out.

“I uh, wanted to know if you would, maybe want to...” He began and Felicity’s heart was racing. She almost thought it might pop out of her chest.

“Yes?” _Please ask me out, please._

“Work on a new system program for me? I have one at home and I think it’s kind of slow.” Well that was a mood killer. He scratched the back of his neck and Felicity gave a small breath out.

“Well, I’ll have to see your system to make sure I can do a proper job of it.” She explained and Oliver seemed more distracted and uncomfortable with that idea.

“Uh, well, can’t you do it over the internet or something?” He asked and Felicity’s brow creased.

“Do you not want me in your home?” She joked, but it seemed to make him nervous, like he had said the wrong thing.

“No, that’s not what I meant, I meant to say-” He started to talk in fragments, like he couldn’t make sense of the mess that was going on in his head. Felicity decided to stop him before he had a small heart attack.

“Oliver, I was joking. I will try and work something up for you, and can teach you how to install it.” She explained and began to walk to her office.

“Felicity.” Oliver’s plea for her sounded desperate, so desperate that it made her stop, pulling on her heart. Oliver sighed before walking up to her.

“Oliver, don’t get stressed out about it. It’s private, I get it. Calm down. Out of the two of us to act weird, I would have thought it was me, not you.” She explained, a joke in her words but it still seemed to worry Oliver that she took his words the wrong way.

“Felicity, I need you to know. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just have some things I’d rather keep private.” He explained, his hand almost touching hers but he must have found it too intimate because he took his hand away.

“Completely understandable. I should get back to work.” Felicity said and headed to her office. She cursed herself internally.

**_*~*~*_ **

Another incident that would be firmly imprinted in her brain would be two weeks later. Oliver was having this big meeting with Board members, and everyone in the building knew about it. Felicity hitched up the bag on her arm before she saw Oliver give a small wave in her direction.

“Felicity, good to see you.” He said walking near her. She smiled at him.

“You too, Oliv - Mr Queen.” She started before seeing Board members walk past, giving her a look that made Felicity feel guilty for calling him Oliver.

“What’s with the formalities?” His brow creased and she gave a small chuckle.

“I saw one of the men on the board with you. I thought it was better to call you Mr Queen.” She shrugged and Oliver smiled back, his voice going low, shaking Felicity to her core.

“You never have to worry about that. You’re special.” Oliver’s hand landed on her shoulder before walking to the other Board members and looking back at her.

“You have no idea.” She muttered under her breath.

**_*~*~*_ **

“Oliver, hi, you said to call you whenever I had stuff ready, and your program is finished. I worked late so you owe me a coffee.” Felicity said into her phone that night. She stayed back at work, later than she normally did. She didn’t know why she kept staying back until 8pm just to do things for Oliver, but she did. She finally finished that program she promised him, and all she needed to do was teach him how to do it. It was then, that she realised how demanding she sounded over the phone to his voicemail. “No you don’t, you’re my boss, you don’t owe me anything. I mean, I have a job in your company and I should be grateful for that. And I am. This is where I stop talking and leave a message. Okay. Bye.” She hung up and groaned loudly.

Felicity found out that it was much safer to walk through the parking garage and to the bus station. Yes, she took the bus. Donna always had the car because she needed to pick up the girls most of the time. So Felicity was stuck, taking the bus and it creeped her out most of the time she had to stay late. She just wanted to get home to her girls.

She kept walking until she heard shattering around her. She looked up and saw that all the security cameras were shot out. With arrows. Felicity’s heart burned, and she knew that the Arrow was nearby. She stood completely still until she saw someone emerge from the dark, just in front of her. He came out and then stumbled into the pillar beside him.

“Felicity, I need your help.” The man groaned out and Felicity dropped her bag. She raised her hands, the wind in the parking garage picking up as she became afraid. She wasn’t afraid of him, but afraid of what she made her feel.

“Who are you, how do you know my name?” She asked. All Felicity wanted to know was how he knew her, how he didn’t scare her, not for a second. He was just in the light, but Felicity couldn’t see his face. Until he took back his hood. _Oliver_.

“Because you know my name.” He managed to groan out again.

“Oliver.” She said slightly breathless. She dropped her hands, and the wind stopped howling in her ears. “Well, this clears up some things.” She muttered to herself before finding Oliver’s side. She looked at him and all she saw was that he was bleeding in his upper chest area. “You’re hurt.” She said to him, and he odd, a loud agonising yell erupting in him.

“I need you to take me to the club I own. Verdiant. Do you know where it is?” He asked and she nodded, taking all the information in.

“Okay. Yes I know where it is. But I don’t have a car.” She said, he managed to raise his hand slightly, his whole weight now falling against Felicity. He was so much heavier than she thought he was going to be.

“I do. The silver one, over there.” He said. Felicity helped him as best she could into the car. She sat in the driver's seat, her hands shaking before they gripped the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos fuel my soul


	3. Witch Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note, I’m feeling kind of sick and I wrote most of this in this state, so I have not read this chapter and I’m exhausted and I really just wanted to keep this fic updated as much as possible. I hope you guys like this one. I promise interesting stuff is coming soon.   
> Enjoy xx

Felicity’s trembled, her hands running up the side of Oliver’s face. They had made it to Verdant, but Oliver’s eyes refused to open. She didn’t know what to do, even if there was someone who would help her. Felicity tried to lift him out of the backseat, but he was like dead weight at this point. She raced inside, hearing the faint sound of a TV downstairs. She raced down and saw Diggle sitting by the TV.

“Can you help me? He’s really heavy.” She asked, and Diggle turned startled. He pointed a gun to her. She jumped back, her hands still trembling. She couldn’t stop shaking, but it wasn’t that she was scared of blood or a dying man in the backseat; it was because it was Oliver.

Diggle raced up the stairs with Felicity, finding the car and Oliver still lying in the backseat. Diggle and Felicity both carried Oliver down to the basement of the building. A silver metal table was where they laid him down. Diggle immediately took off Oliver’s jacket, and Felicity felt the compulsion to avert her eye, like it was rude of her.

He started to put pressure on his wound, which turned out to be a gunshot wound. When Diggle was doing all of this, Felicity pulled out her phone and called her Mom quickly.

“What are you doing?” Diggle asked quickly, and the call was over before he had time to stop her. Diggle stared at her, stunned, and waited for her to respond.

“I called my Mom. She’s going to help.” Felicity admitted. She had to call her mother. She had to do something to help Oliver, and standing here doing nothing.

“You told her?” he angrily asked, and Felicity swallowed hard. She had to be strong, just looking at Oliver made Felicity wanted to do something and she needed him safe.

“Diggle, I can heal him, but I need to have my Mom here.” she explained but Diggle’s brow creased in confusion.

“I don’t understand.” he admitted and Felicity gave a heavy sigh.

“Please, Diggle, do you trust me?” she asked him, hoping for the love of god he trusted her. His eyes roamed her face and his anguished breath told her that he couldn’t lie to her.

“Yes, of course. But what do we do in the mean time?” he said reluctantly and Felicity nodded. She moved over by Diggle’s side, handing him a pair of gloves. She placed her on and Diggle did the same.

“Just try and stop the bleeding.” she looked up at Diggle as he moved her hands to put pressure on Oliver’s wound.

Several minutes of silence passed, meaning Donna was closer to arriving and it also meant that Diggle could concentrate. They took their time, stitching up Oliver. They started on his back. Felicity had to roll him over, which took a lot of effort, so admiring him was far from her mind. She did, however, admire the back his back felt underneath her hands. It was as if his skin burned and electrified against her touch.

When they put him back down, they stitched up his chest; it was small, but Diggle managed to get the skin to realign. They finishing sewing him up and Diggle sighed as he left Oliver on the table, waiting for Donna to get there. They were both a little defeated that they couldn’t do much more; Diggle more so than Felicity. Diggle had to wait for anything to happen, but Felicity was going to help soon.

“What was he doing?” Felicity asked, her hand running along the inside of Oliver’s arm. He was unconscious, but Felicity felt as though that keeping as close to him as possible would keep him safer. His hand opened slightly, but curled back once more.

“Mission. One of the board members was dirty.” Diggle explained as he cleaned his hands. He tossed the towel to Felicity, who was just now realising she was covered in splotches of blood. All she could really clean was the blood staining her skin.

“And he just does this? Goes after them in their offices.” Felicity asked, finding a mirrored surface to which she could see the blood on her. She found one and started to drag the damp towel across her face, chest and parts of her shoulder that were exposed. She tried as best she could to get rid of it, but there was little point; her skin was already red from removing it. It stuck to her skin like it was meant to be there.

“Yeah. Turns out this guy came prepared. Heard the gunshots over comm.” Diggle explained and Felicity nodded, turning to him. They both looked at Oliver, who was still just lying on the table with no indication of alertness. A screech of tyres echoed above the basement, or the foundry as they called it in this weird arrow family, and Diggle looked on Felicity. “Would that be her?” he asked and Felicity raced up the stairs. When she reached the top, Charlotte and Emma raced over to her, hugging tightly to her legs. Felicity’s eyes went wide.

“Mom, why did you bring the girls.” Felicity said to her mother, who looked on her with shock, from the blood, and guilt.

“No one could watch them and it sounded like an emergency.” she explained and Felicity sighed. She bent down to Charlotte and Emma, cupping one cheek each on their faces as Diggle came up behind her.

“Girls. I need you to be really brave for me and not panic. Mr Queen is really hurt downstairs and I need Nanna to help me do a spell.” she whispered to them. She didn’t want to explain at this moment what she meant because he would think she was mad or something. She needed to heal Oliver.

“Mommy I’m scared.” Charlotte said, hugging onto Felicity. She sighed, rising and grasping onto Diggle’s shoulder.

“Stay with Mr Diggle and I promise it’s gonna be okay.” she raised a brow to him, and he nodded in agreement. He took the girls downstairs and Donna walked over to Felicity, handing her a bag. It was filled with candles. Felicity took in a deep breath. She hadn’t performed a spell like this in a very long time.

Donna and Felicity walked down the stairs, setting up the candles in certain areas of the foundry. Diggle and the girls sat by the computers. Felicity went up to Diggle, looking into his eyes, pleading with him to understand.

“Diggle, what you’re going to see...I’ll have to explain it later.” Felicity sighed. There was no way she could explain it quickly. She went over to her mother who was lighting some candles. “Do you want me to do it?” to which her mother replied with a simple nod, handing over a candle. Felicity started to blow on the unlit candle, and the the fire started to beam from the wick. And as Felicity kept blowing on this one candle, every other candle in the foundry erupted into the same small flame as the one in Felicity’s hand. She lay it down in the placement around Oliver.

Felicity took the scalpel from the tray Diggle had used early, drawing the blade across the inside of her palm. “My blood,” she muttered, then took hold of Oliver’s hand. It didn’t respond to her touch, but twitched slightly as it lay on the table. Felicity drew the blade over his hand the way she did with her own “Your blood,” she spoke, and clasped her cut hand with his. “Our blood.” she announced and Donna nodded.

“The bond is made. Let’s get to work.” Donna said slowly, a small gesture of her head to begin the spell. Felicity kept a tight hold of Oliver’s hand, keeping the connecting strong. It was common to help a connection with a spell to work with a bond; usually through blood.

Bonding with a simple blood bond makes sure that there is a short connection between two people, but touching the mark will bring about a psychic link. The link is small, like the mention of a name can make the heart yearn to say theirs back. It didn’t have anything to do with an emotional bond, but if one is where, it can make dream lucid and overwhelming. That is why blood bonding was a very risky thing to do, especially for witches.

They roamed their hands above Oliver’s body, the candles in the room flickering and a gust of wind whirled around the room. They kept moving their hands as they began to chant:

_Fractis ossibus_

_Fractum mentibus_

_Aeturnum instaurabo_

_Esto robustus vivere_

Which loosely translated to:

_Broken bones_

_And broken minds_

_Heal and repair_

_Be strong live on_

****  
  


They chanted the spell over and over again, each time the flames built and burned around them. Wind started to build around them, whisking across the room and causing the girls to give small shrieks in shock. Then, finally, the candles blew out in a huff. And as the candles blew out, the spell was over, and their job was complete. Felicity turned to Diggle, who stared at them in disbelief. Oliver’s body, that was once bruised and covered in open wounds, was now fresh, well as fresh as his scared body could get.

They waited for a long time, not knowing what to do. They just wanted Oliver to wake up. To pass the time, Diggle was bonding with the girls, asking them questions and they were asking questions about him, as well as his job with Oliver. It was enlightening to Felicity that Diggle also went out on missions whenever he could, he just didn’t join Oliver that night. Felicity also upgraded their computer system. She just wove her hand over the screens, and they were upgraded just like that. It must have made Diggle uncomfortable, because his jaw clenched tightly.

Felicity was ready to send the girls upstairs when she realised she needed to talk to the girls. She bent down to them again. “Girls. You have to keep this all a secret. You can’t tell anyone. It’s like our secret. We don’t let anyone know but the people we really really trust.” she gave a small nod, asking them if they understood.

“But no one can know. Oliver is very special. We can’t tell anyone.” Emma said, tugging on Charlotte’s arm and she nodded in agreement. Donna cleared her throat and the girls went to her side. She took them upstairs.

“Want to explain what all that was?” Diggle finally asked. Felicity put her hands on her hips before giving a heavy sigh.

“The easiest way to explain it is...I’m a witch.” she shrugged, and Diggle scoffed.

“A witch?” he repeated her. “With spells and potions?” he scoffed once more. Felicity had to agree with him on that front. When Felicity told Cooper that she was a witch, he reacted about the same way. The only way he believed her was with the candle trick and the big spell book their family kept.

“Yeah.” she gave a small chuckle. “The whole big thing you just saw, it’s a healing ritual.” she waved her hands about, not knowing what else to do with herself. Diggle was nodding along for a bit, but he seemed to be accepting the premise, which helped Felicity’s nerves.

“So, why sew him up?” he asked after a while, which let Felicity give a sigh of relief towards. She roamed near him, beginning to explain as she walked.

“It stopped the bleeding, but there are other things in his system that could lead to bad things. My mother and I felt that he would have a seizure and his heart would stop. We stopped it from doing that.” she walked around Oliver’s bedside, but finally looked over to Diggle. “Plus, it’ll make him think we actually sewed him up and I’m still normal.” she shrugged and Diggle chuckled for just a moment before his lips went tight.

“You’re not going to tell him?” he questioned.

“The less people I tell, the better.” Felicity avoided his eye, trying not to show the small amount of shame she was feeling. She felt like it was a curse sometimes to have these powers that she can’t tell people about.

A heavy sigh came from behind Felicity, and both Diggle and Felicity looked upon Oliver’s body. He woke up, his breathing somewhat steady, and a steady smile coming to his lips.

“I guess I didn’t die. Again.” he joked. Diggle laughed, getting a blanket to wrap around Oliver. Oliver sat up slowly, and Diggle handed the blanket over to him as cuddled into the material.

“How do you feel?” she asked, curious as to see how well her spell worked.

“Like I was shot.” he laughed. Well, it healed him, she knew that for sure, but apparently the sensation of pain was still there.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Diggle added. Felicity looked around her, the candles now packed away, so she didn’t have to explain it, but there was a sense stinging Felicity’s spine. It hurt her, making her feel weak.

“I should maybe leave.” she let a hand rest against her forehead, and Oliver twisted off the side of the table, seeing her discomfort.

“Mom, are we leaving soon?” Emma yelled down the stairs, and Felicity froze. The sensation in her spine sparked again, causing her to stumble slightly, back into Oliver. She couldn’t bring herself to stand without his grip on her. Oliver’s face was confused and angry, and the pain became paralysing, forcing Felicity’s hands to clench together.

“Uh, You guys can go wait in the car. I’ve got some things to sort out here.” She called out up the stairs, trying to force her way from Oliver’s grasp. He kept his hand on her elbow.

“You brought your girls here?” he barked, and the pain cracked open on her spine, running up from the base to her neck. It made her feel like someone had gripped onto it, forced her head onto concrete and all she wanted to do was move.

“I’m sorry, my Mom had some nurses training, I thought she’d be able to help. No one could watch the girls.” She began to explain but her voice wavered. She was scared. For the first time, she was scared of Oliver.

“And you brought your girls into this?” his nose scrunched up and Felicity’s chest felt heavy. She needed to be strong. She _needed_ to. And then, a large pain erupted through her left shoulder. She felt like letting out a scream but all that came out was a small groan, muffled by her breath.

“My girls aren’t going to tell anyone.” she said through gritted teeth. Felicity wasn’t going to have Oliver put her daughters down like that just because they were children.

“How do I know?” his voice was low, but now, Felicity shoved his arm away, ready to stand on her own.

“I know, and that should be enough.” she finally barked back, her voice finally raised and confident. Oliver backed off.

“Fine.” he muttered. Felicity collected her things and was about to head up the stairs. “Did you do this?” Oliver asked, looking over at the computer system now running and Felicity gave a small look to Diggle, who smirked. She turned around and gave a small confident grin before letting her lips go tight. She needed to act like she was better than him. To make him feel bad.

“Yeah. Your system was ancient. It needed an upgrade. You’re probably going to need it anyway.” she smirked. Well, she couldn’t help but boast.

“Does that mean you’re in?” he asked. Felicity looked up the stairs, hearing her little girls above, talking amongst themselves. She went to Oliver, standing inches away from him, but made sure that he knew she was serious as ever.

“Yes. But I want to know my girls won’t be harmed. They’re important to me and I need to know that they’re going to be okay.” she gave a warning eye, to say that if he didn’t agree, he would be on his own. He nodded.

“I’ll make sure of it.” he said, extending his hand to her. Felicity took it gently, her heart rate building, her breath hitching in her throat. Felicity swallowed hard before saying goodbye and heading up the stairs.

She could officially count that as the strangest night she’s ever had.

**_***_ **

“What are you looking at?” Oliver asked after watching Felicity walked up the stairs. She had basically brought him back from the dead and he had been an ass to her. And she stood her ground as right she should, making him almost whimper like a puppy. He was a fool when it came to her. He knew that now.

“You like her.” Diggle smirked, and Oliver rolled his eyes, pulling the blanket further onto his shoulders.

“And if I did?” he asked.

“It’s a good look on you.” Diggle laughed, letting his hand fall on Oliver uninjured right shoulder. “You should ask her out.” he gave an eye to Oliver, telling him to ask her out soon.

“Yeah, I tried it once. Ended up asking her to make a computer system.” Oliver admitted. He was going to ask her out that day, but his mind played tricks on him, making him think he was an idiot for even suggesting it to himself. He wasn’t good enough for Felicity. But what if he was.

“Either buck up or she’s going to slip through your fingers.” Diggle shook his head. “What happened out there tonight.” he turned to Oliver as he started to recount the night he had just had.

“A bodyguard got me on my stomach, knelt on the base of my spine. He kept my neck pinned to the ground and all I wanted to do was get up and shoot the bastard in the eye. Then I got shot through the back of the shoulder. Hurt like hell.” Oliver saw it all play out in his head, the pain that started at the base of his spine seemed to run up to his neck and through his shoulder, it was excruciatingly painful.

“You’re lucky Felicity was there.” Diggle said, picking up his suit jacket, telling Oliver that he was leaving for the night.

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Oliver muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are my everything xx


	4. Bad Omen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL DID I FINALLY UPDATE THIS FIC?! HOLY SHIT OMG I'M SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO WAS FUCKING WAITING FOR THIS. I'M HORRIBLE. SO HORRIBLE. I GOT SIDETRACKED WITH A NEW OTP AND THEN EVERYTHING BECAME THEM. I HOPE THIS IS GOOD AND I'M SO SORRY.

“Felicity, I need to know where I’m going here.” Oliver’s voice demanded over the communicator. Felicity pulled herself to the computer, tugging at the edge of the table before typing quickly at the keys.

“Yeah, give me a second.” she said slowly, her eyes darting as she looked at the screens. It only took a few second before she replied. “Second corridor to your right, then it should be the first door on the left.” Felicity reclined back in her chair.

“Thank you.” Oliver’s voice rang through the comms, and Felicity knew Oliver was smiling. It was becoming habit.

A whole year had passed. It was incredible that they had been doing this for a full year. It was a miracle that Felicity kept her powers under wraps for so long without letting things get out of hand. The girls practised magic every so often, Felicity agreeing after their pleading was getting quite sad. Donna helped out when she could, when she wasn’t seeing her mystery man. She had kept him away for so long, Felicity was beginning to think he wasn’t real.

It only took another few minutes to hear Oliver’s deepened voice ring over the comms, telling Felicity that they got their guy and they were heading back to base as soon as they dropped their guy off at the station. Felicity smiled and turned around in her chair. She only waited a short time, the boys being very effective in their stop and drops with criminals and rushing back to Felicity. She usually talked to herself, which ended up being broadcast over the comms for both John and Oliver to hear.

They made their way into the base, taking off their masks and helmets in the process. Thea and Laurel didn’t go on the mission that night, so it was the original gang on for another night of kicking ass.

“Another name off the list.” Felicity said cheerfully as she took another name off the list of bad-guys running around the city. Oliver came to her side before he shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m still not sure about this new outfit.” he grunted, adjusting the shoulders on his outfit. Felicity turned to him, taking the shoulders of the jacket and pulling them into place. The new outfit had no sleeves like his older one, but he was still getting used to it.

“Cisco made it especially for you, Oliver. Don’t get all mad at it now.” Felicity smiled and Oliver shook his head. Felicity had found that Oliver rarely argued with her on these sort of things.

“Fine.” Oliver smiled. Felicity nodded before heading to her purse. “You going home to the girls?” Oliver asked walking behind her, putting down his bow and arrow and taking his time as he gaze seemed to linger on her.

“I suppose I should kiss them goodnight.” Felicity shrugged and suddenly, Oliver’s hand ran at the back of his neck. He was nervous.

“What about tomorrow?” he asked, his gaze now fixed on her.

“Uh, well, I’ll probably have to spend the day with them, mayb-” Felicity began to explain but Oliver soon interrupted her.

“I mean, did you want to go grab a coffee or something?” Oliver’s voice was soft; softer than it had been in a very long time. It was startling how it made a shiver run over Felicity’s skin.

“Oh.” Felicity said a little surprised. “With me?” she asked, still trying to process it. “You and me? Coffee? Together?”

“Yeah, well, I did say, I mean, well-” Oliver started to get fumbled and Felicity cracked a smile.

“Oliver?” she asked him, trying to snap him out of his confused trance.

“Right. Did you want to grab coffee with me tomorrow?” he laughed and asked once more. Felicity bit her lip before nodding.

“Yeah. Yes.” she smiled and Oliver nodded in return.

*~*~*

Felicity got ready in the afternoon, as she had realised she had to push back their coffee date...thing because the girls were getting out of school late and the traffic was killer. When Felicity finally got home, she put the girls downstairs in front of the TV, telling them to start their homework and she would check on Donna.

Felicity walked up the stairs, knocking on Donna’s door three times before opening it. “Hey mom, can you watch the-” and the sight she saw made her eyes widen and her gaze shoot straight to the ceiling. Donna was making out with a man in her bed and Felicity was sure her mother was naked under the sheets. “Oh, my god.” she couldn’t help but yell out. She avoided looking at her mother at all costs. “That is something that will permanently imprinted on my brain.” she choked out and battered her eyes to try and get the sight out of her head. “I was going to ask you to watch the girls.” Felicity finally cleared her throat as she heard the two rush clothes on. “But I see you’re preoccupied.” Felicity said and closed the door behind herself.

“I’ll be out in a minute honey.” Donna yelled. Felicity started down the stairs and covered her mouth.

“I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit.” she muttered. The doorbell rang and Felicity opened it to see Oliver standing there with a bright smile. His brow suddenly creased as he saw her.

“You okay? You’re looking a little bit...green.” he smirked and Felicity shook her head, her hands resting on her hips as she let herself lean forward.

“I think I just saw my mother having sex and it wasn’t something I was planning on seeing...ever. I’m beyond mortified.” she nodded and Oliver laughed, his hand landing on her shoulder.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that ba-” he smiled before his attention went to the stairs. “Detective Lance?” Oliver said, stunned. Felicity turned to see Lance straighten his tie, Donna’s lips just leaving his cheek.

“Oliver Queen. It’s been a while.” Lance nodded.

“Yes, you could say that.” Oliver nodded in return.

“I should be off.” Lance smiled as he turned to Donna once more, and she gave a devilish smile in response. Felicity was almost happy that her mother was finally happy with someone, but there was part of her that felt sick. That wasn’t exactly how she wanted to meet her mother’s new boyfriend. Detective Lance left and Oliver looked over to Donna.

“Have fun, Donna?” he asked with a smirk. She zipped up her jacket before she placed a kiss on Oliver’s cheek.

“More than you want to know, kid.” she replied and walked into the living room where the girls were doing their homework.

“Yeah, I understand the mortified feeling now.” Oliver whispered to Felicity.

“Good.” she smiled.

“We ready to go?” Oliver sighed, a giant grin forming on his lips, causing the same thing to happen to her. She beamed at him as she nodded.

“I’ll be home later, girls!” Felicity called out, picking up her purse and waving to her twins. Donna waved with the girls and Felicity smiled at the sight. She walked down her front steps with Oliver, her heart suddenly racing as he looked at her.

*~*~*

They had been walking for a long while, so much so that the sun was setting quite quickly. Their coffee had come and gone, but their conversation lived on. Oliver was making her laugh, and she did the same for him. It had been so long since Felicity felt herself relaxing around another person, especially since Cooper. “Thank you for, you know, this.” Felicity smiled as she walked beside Oliver. He tucked his hands into his pockets. “After the year I’ve spent working with you, it’s good to see that you know when I’m stressed and need a break.” she shrugged and looked over at him.

“You know, I’m always here for you Felicity.” Oliver reached over to Felicity, taking her hand with his own. Felicity smiled, biting the edge of her lip as she felt her heart flutter a little.

“Thank you. It means a lot.” she felt the words leave her mouth, but they were quiet and just for them. Oliver sighed as Felicity edged closer to him. It felt right and instinctual. And Oliver didn’t seem to mind.

“So….Donna and Lance?” Oliver chuckled and Felicity groaned at the thought, her head resting on his shoulder for just a moment.

“Yeah. I don’t need a reminder.” she laughed along with him.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Oliver’s laughing faded, but the little grin on his face meant that the conversation would still be happening. “Did you know that was going on?” he asked. She shook her head.

“Oh, god no.” she giggled as her words were harsher than she intended. “Well, kinda. I knew she was seeing someone, I just didn’t realise it was going to be Lance.” she explained, and when she looked at Oliver again, he was just looking at her like she was the sun. “What?” Felicity became bashful, tucking a hair behind her ear as she looked back at him.

“I don’t know. I don’t really get to see you this happy.” he gave a soft shrug before he smiled down at her again. “It’s a good look.” he nodded. Felicity bit her lip again, her heart rattling her ribs and beating like it could explode out of her chest. she hadn’t felt like that in a long time. When Felicity was going to go on one of her embarrassing tangents, her phone started buzzing in her purse. She pulled it out and saw it was coming from their HQ, an alert that was sent to her phone if no one was there.

“I’m getting an alert.” she said, Oliver’s posture stiffening and his pace rushing a little more. They pulled away from each other and started towards his car. Oliver got ready as Felicity told him, John, Laurel and Thea where the situation was going down. As they rushed off, Felicity sat at the computer, hacking into the cameras, and seeing a single man, his hands waving over items and turning them into smaller items. Felicity knew this was witchcraft, but the way he did it so effectively and without any obvious toll was scaring her. He should have been feeling something with the amount of things he was transporting or shrinking.

Oliver and the rest burst through the doors, the man raised his hands in defense as he saw the four of them corner him. He smiled though, and Felicity just watched on. Oliver readied his bow and arrow, looking down the thin metal bar.

“Who are you?” Oliver said, his voice deep and threatening. He aimed his arrow at the man tightly, but he seemed almost unfazed by Oliver.

“I’m Damien Darkh. And your city….is mine.” he smirked, and Oliver let the arrow loose. Before it could even touch him, Darkh raised his hand, stopping the arrow and turning it to dust. He laughed before his entire being turned to a dark black smoke. It fell to the ground as the group stared on in shock. Diggle was the only one that seemed to tense more predominantly. He was concerned for Felicity. She knew that.

*~*~*

“Whatever he did, it was trippy as hell.” Thea said to Laurel. They couldn’t stop talking about it since they got back, but Felicity kept quiet, not sure what to say. Oliver was getting dressed to go home, John was ready already and he was watching her carefully. When she finally looked over at him, he huffed and walked towards her.

“Felicity.” John pulled Felicity aside, watching as Laurel and Thea went out, ready to go home. “Was he using magic?” he whispered cautiously.

“Some pretty dark magic, but yeah. It seems that way.” Felicity whispered back, her arms folded, embracing herself tightly. She couldn’t shake the chill that went own her spine when she thought of that man.

“Are you alright?” he asked her. Felicity swallowed hard and nodded.

“I’ll be okay.” she breathed.

“You might want to talk to your mom.” he warned her, and all she did was nod. “This doesn’t seem good.” he remarked quickly and she bit her lip.

“I know.” Felicity huffed, her arms falling to her sides. She took hold of her purse and hugged John. “Have a good weekend, John.” she nodded and Oliver soon emerged, pulling his shirt down from over his head. “Oliver.” she said as a goodbye, but he cleared his throat as he was about to say something.

“Call if anything comes up, or...I don’t know, you want to finish that coffee.” he cleared his throat a few times before he gave a tough smile. He was waiting for some sort of confirmation.

“If I get any radar detections or alerts on my phone, you’ll be the first to know.” she nodded, getting ready to leave, but felt her heart tug, telling her to reply to the latter. She wanted to so badly. “And yes, I would like to catch up on coffee.” she smiled and shut her eyes tightly. “With you.” she corrected herself before she let her hand rub at her forehead. “I want to make that clear, I did mean with you.” she laughed and sighed as Oliver just smiled at her. “I’m just gonna go home now. Night.” she gave a soft wave and went up to her car that had a habit of staying in the same parking space.

*~*~*

Felicity was laying in bed, slightly exhausted and worried filled, until her nose started itching. She picked up her head until she saw Donna smiling down at her with eager eyes and excitement. Donna got excited about a lot of things, but this excitement was special.

“Guess what time it is.” Donna asked, winking at Felicity. She jumped up in her bed and bit her lip as she looked at her mother. Donna nodded in her reply.

“Midnight Margaritas!” Felicity said in tune with her mother and raced down stairs. It had been a very long time since midnight margaritas were even a possibility in their house. They were raising two beautiful girls, but they rarely got to have a night to themselves. They finally got to drink, sitting at the dining room table, chatting about one thing or the other.

“You know, that vigilante boy looks at you like he wants to get in between your legs.” Donna hiccuped before she giggled.

“Mom!” Felicity whispered harshly back, taking a sip of her third margarita. “You think so?” she asked at the rim of her glass, a small smile creeping onto her lips.

“Honey, I haven’t seen a boy that desperate than when Cooper had to leave for two weeks.” Donna tried so hard to stop from laughing, but it was impossible once she got a few too many margaritas in her. “When he came back, I swear that boy was red with lust.” she smirked.

“I mean, I’m sure Lance has looked the same.” Felicity raised her brow in question and Donna merely shook her head.

“I don’t tease him, honey.He gets what he wants.” Donna replied devilishly and Felicity mouth gaped open.

“Mom!” Felicity shouted, but they both erupted into laughter. They hadn’t laughed like that in such a long time, and Felicity adored the fact that she could still be close to her mother in such a way.

They continued to gossip and laugh to themselves until the house rattled. It wasn’t a rattling like an earthquake, more of a shiver that ran over everything inside the house. They shimmered down their laughter until finally they heard the smack of a wooden broom against the floorboard.

Donna and Felicity both jumped up, their glasses smashing on the floor as they looked upon the fallen broom stick. Donna turned to Felicity before she turned to her mother, her stomach feeling sick. They stared at each other. A broom falling was a bad omen. They were in trouble. Something dark was coming and there household would the threshold of the torment about to unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel my writing heart, so feel free to have your say.


End file.
